Fanservice
by jaeminct
Summary: [ONESHOT] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Winwin] [JaeWin] Winwin minta diajari cara memberikan fanservice dengan baik. Dan ibarat peribahasa, Winwin berhasil mendapatkan dua burung dalam sekali lemparan. [typo(s), ooc, bxb, dldr]


**Fanservice**

Jaehyun x Winwin

.

by jaeminct

.

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT is SM's. Story and plot are mine.

.

.

.

" _Hyuuuung_ , ajari Winwin bahasa Korea!"

Johnny tertawa heboh. "Kalau ingin minta diajari, minta pada yang produk lokal seperti Taeyong atau Jaehyun, jangan pada yang produk impor seperti Yuta atau Ten."

"Dasar tidak ngaca! _Hyung_ juga kan produk impor!" seru Ten tidak terima.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya darah lokal, oke?"

Winwin mengabaikan perdebatan Johnny, Yuta dan Ten kemudian mencari keberadaan Taeyong dan Jaehyun, seperti yang disarankan oleh Johnny.

Si pemuda China itu mengambil kamus dan buku catatan bahasa Korea miliknya, wajahnya menjadi sumringah kala melihat Taeyong yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Taeyong _hyuuuung_ , ajari Winwin—"

"Kan _hyung_ sudah bilang, kalian itu harus menjaga berat badan. Sekarang Jeno jadi kelebihan 5 kilo dari yang diharuskan manajer _hyung_ kan?"

"—bahasa Korea."

Winwin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Taeyong. Yang ada dia bisa ikut ditatar bersama para member Dream.

Ya berarti satu-satunya harapan tinggal Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun _hyuuuuung_!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaehyun _hyuuuuung_! Ajari Winwin bahasa Korea!" seru Winwin lagi.

Terdengar suara berdebum yang cukup keras dari kamar Taeil, dan Winwin menemukan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba terkapar mengenaskan di ambang pintu.

"Jae _hyung_?"

Jaehyun langsung terbangun dari posisi memalukannya. "Ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Winwin yang sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-napa kok. Oh iya, katanya Winwin ingin belajar bahasa Korea?"

Winwin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya _hyung_! Kata Taeil _hyung_ biar _fanservice_ Winwin lebih memuaskan! Doyoung _hyung_ bilang Winwin masih kaku saat berinteraksi dengan fans perempuan!"

Jaehyun mengacak rambut Winwin gemas. "Itu sih namanya belajar memberikan _fanservice_. Mau belajar di mana?" tanyanya lembut.

"Di kamar Winwin saja _hyung_!"

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Winwin yang kelewat antusias untuk mempelajari bahasa Korea.

"Pintunya jangan ditutup rapat ya _hyung_? Kemarin Winwin tidak sengaja merusak pegangan pintu karena Winwin asal tarik saja, hehehe." Winwin nyengir malu-malu.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa."

Si pemuda ber- _dimple_ menunggu pemuda lainnya yang berada di kamar bersamanya untuk duduk di kasur dan membuka buku catatan serta kamusnya.

"Berarti untuk sekarang ini Winwin ingin fokus belajar bahasa Korea untuk meningkatkan kualitas _fanservice_ terhadap fans perempuan?"

Winwin nyengir.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Maka ini akan menjadi mudah, karena _fanservice_ -nya sendiri bisa dibilang cukup memuaskan.

"Kita mulai dari teorinya dulu ya? Setelah paham dengan teori, nanti langsung Winwin praktikkan ya?"

Winwin mengangguk lucu.

Ia mulai menulis di buku catatannya.

' _Teori_ Fanservice _yang Baik ala Jaehyun_ Hyung'

Jaehyun terkikik pelan saat melihat judul catatan Winwin. Rasanya ia seperti sudah menjadi _expert_ saja.

Pemuda yang kini menjadi guru Winwin meregangkan ototnya, ini akan menjadi sesi yang cukup panjang. "Pertama, fans yang datang ke _fanservice_ kebanyakan adalah perempuan."

Winwin mulai menulis di bukunya.

"Lalu yang kedua, apapun anggapan fans terhadap kita, lakoni saja, asal masih dalam batas wajar."

Winwin menatap antusias pada Jaehyun. "Apalagi, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat Winwin yang tidak sabar. "Ketiga, para fans perempuan akan senang jika kita memberikan kata-kata manis untuknya."

"Seperti memberitahu kalau dia terlihat cantik?"

"Ya bisa seperti itulah."

Saat itu juga Winwin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi _hyung_ , masa Winwin harus selalu mengatakan kamu cantik kepada setiap fans? Bagaimana kalau Winwin dikira _playboy_?"

Jaehyun menepuk puncak kepala Winwin sambil mengacaknya gemas. "Makanya _hyung_ ada di sini untuk menambah kosakata bahasa Korea yang bisa Winwin gunakan saat _fanservice_!"

Winwin memekik girang. "Apa saja kosakatanya, _hyung_?"

Entah ini memang cara mengajar Jaehyun atau modus terselubung, ia mengajak Winwin mempraktikkan ajarannya.

"Anggap saja begini. Winwin pura-pura jadi fansnya dulu, nanti _hyung_ akan mempraktikkan _fanservice_ yang baik. Oke?"

"Oke _hyung_!"

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas kasur, sementara Winwin mengambil kursi yang berada di depan meja belajar dan duduk di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Winwin harus bilang apa _hyung_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Bayangkan saja interaksi yang biasa Winwin lakukan dengan fans."

Winwin mengangguk. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelahnya ia langsung menatap Jaehyun, tapi yang ditatap malah bengong.

" _Hyung_ , tatap Winwin."

"E-eh?" Jaehyun gelagapan.

"Soalnya Winwin selalu menatap mata fans saat _fanservice_."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Oke, _hyung_ sudah menatap Winwin nih."

Terjadi kontak mata di antara mereka. Dan tanpa disadari Jaehyun menelan ludahnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar manis!

" _Bogoshippo_. Aku kangen sama kamu." Jaehyun mulai melancarkan praktik sekaligus modus terselubungnya.

Mata Winwin berbinar. "Aku juga kangen sama Jaehyun _oppa_!"

Jaehyun _blank_ seketika. Jawaban bernada manja yang Winwin lontarkan tadi membuatnya seakan mengalami serangan jantung, apalagi Winwin malah sengaja memanggilnya _oppa_. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Winwin.

"Jaehyun _hyung saranghae_!"

Winwin tertawa dalam hati. Saat _fansign_ kemarin ada seorang fans yang berkata seperti itu pada Taeyong hingga membuat _hyung_ -nya itu tak bisa berkutik. Jadi berhubung Jaehyun sedang mengajarinya, ia sekalian ingin tahu jawaban yang bagus untuk menjawab pernyataan tadi.

Yah, sekalian mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Jaehyun sih.

Ibarat mendapat dua burung dengan satu lemparan, hehehe.

" _Nado_ , Winwin- _ah_."

...

...

"Jadi kalau ada fans yang berkata _saranghae_ , jawab saja dengan _nado_?" tanya Winwin polos.

Secepat kilat, Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh kurus Winwin dari atas kursi dan menahannya di antara tubuh besarnya dan kasur.

" _Hyung_ serius, Winwin. _Nado saranghae_. _Hyung_ juga mencintaimu," bisik Jaehyun dengan suara lembut namun dalam.

Kali ini Winwin yang ketar-ketir sendiri. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, entah karena faktor suhu kamar yang terlalu panas atau karena disuguhi wajah Jaehyun yang berjarak sekitar 10 cm dari hidungnya.

"Apakah Winwin tertarik untuk menjadi pacar Jung Jaehyun?"

Winwin tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. Jaehyun yang memberinya tatapan teduh dalam radius 5 cm membuatnya lemas seketika.

" _Eung_." Winwin mengangguk kecil.

Senyum lembut Jaehyun mengembang, begitupun dengan senyum manis Winwin. Jaehyun membunuh jarak di antara dirinya dan Winwin, menempelkan bibir satu sama lain tanpa isapan dan lumatan yang berarti.

Ini adalah _first kiss_ Winwin dan Jaehyun. Jaehyun bukanlah seorang _good kisser_ , apalagi Winwin. Tapi ciuman ringan dan polos itu sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang terpendam.

" _Hyung_ masih pemula ya? Kayaknya _hyung_ harus belajar cara berciuman deh," celetuk Winwin polos.

Wajah Jaehyun memerah karena malu. "Iya, nanti _hyung_ belajar cara berciuman yang baik deh. Biar ciumannya tidak terlalu polos dan sederhana, hehehe."

Winwin mencium pipi Jaehyun secepat kilat, bahkan Jaehyun tak dapat menyadari pergerakannya yang cepat.

"Pacarnya Jaehyun _hyung_ lucu deh." Jaehyun mengacak rambut Winwin, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda terkikik geli.

"Tapi kalau diucapkan _saranghae_ sama fans, jangan jawab _nado_ dan memberi mereka ciuman ya?"

Winwin mengerjap bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jaehyun memeluk Winwin dan bersandar manja di bahu pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Soalnya Winwin hanya milik Jaehyun _hyung_! Itu _service_ yang khusus hanya untuk Jaehyun _hyung_!"

Ucapan Jaehyun yang terkesan manja dan posesif membuat Winwin tertawa, berusaha menutupi rasa malu dan jantungnya yang berdebar. "Iya iya, Winwin cuma punya Jaehyun _hyung_. Kok _hyung_ bisa mengatakannya dengan santai sih?"

Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi Winwin, kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi, membuat Winwin bungkam dengan wajah merah padam.

Padahal Winwin tidak tahu saja, Jaehyun sudah panas dingin sejak dia meminta diajari bahasa Korea, bahkan hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Mark _hyung saranghaeeee_!"

"Huhuhu _nado_ Haechannieeee!"

"Huaaaaa Jeno _bogoshippo_ sama Nanaaaa!"

Saat ini, para member Dream dan para lelaki impor (re: Johnny, Yuta, Ten) sedang mengintip kegiatan Jaehyun dan Winwin. Bahkan mereka sudah berada di sana sejak Jaehyun mulai memberikan teori, tepatnya setelah member Dream selesai ditatar oleh Taeyong dan diajak mengintip oleh trio pedo impor.

Keenam orang yang tersisa terlalu sibuk tertawa hingga mereka tidak menyadari posisi Jaehyun dan Winwin yang terlalu dekat dan baru saja berciuman.

Mereka kembali mengintip, kemudian Yuta memeluk Ten dan meniru Jaehyun yang bersandar manja di bahu Winwin. "Ten hanya milik Yuta _hyung_!"

Jisung menyeletuk, "Jaehyun _hyung_ sama Winwin _hyung_ tempelan bibir! Ih, memangnya enak ya? Kan jadinya kenyal ketemu kenyal?"

Para member Dream dan trio pedo impor cengo mendadak setelah mendengar celetukan Jisung. Di belakang mereka, ada Taeil, Taeyong dan Doyoung yang melotot kaget.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA?!"

Dengan polosnya Chenle menjawab, "Ngintipin Jaehyun _hyung_ sama Winwin _hyung_! Katanya Jisung tadi mereka tempelan bibir lho!"

"JUNG JAEHYUUUUUN! DONG SICHEEEENG! KALIAN MINTA DITATAR YA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Teori_ Fanservice _yang Baik ala Jaehyun_ Hyung

.

 _1\. Kebanyakan fans yang datang adalah perempuan_

.

 _2\. Lakukan apa saja yang diinginkan fans selama masih batas wajar_

.

 _3\. Berikan kata-kata manis untuk fans_

.

 _4\. Jangan katakan_ saranghae _untuk fans (pengecualian untuk Jaehyun_ hyung _)_

.

 _5\. Jangan menjawab_ nado _saat fans berkata_ saranghae _(karena ini_ service _khusus hanya untuk Jaehyun_ hyung _)_

.

 _6\. Dilarang keras mencium fans (cuma Jaehyun_ hyung _yang boleh dicium)_

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

HUUUAAAAA APA INI? maafkan typo dan cerita yang ga nyambung ini, males baca ulang dan udah keburu bete karena tadi ffn sempet error.  
niat awal bikin ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf (?) karena udah nistain jeno di ff sebelumnya. dan ternyata malah jadi lebih nista ;_;  
aku asal pake bahasa korea yang aku tau aja, bikos aku terlalu males buat sekedar mampir ke google translate atau buka kamus bahasa korea.

lestarikan jaewin, bikos mereka kiyut (?)

terakhir, review juseyoooo~

 **With Love,  
** jaeminct


End file.
